


i'm checking out my senses

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, M/M, blatant thievery from empire records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's <em>not</em> the starstruck type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm checking out my senses

Jason's _not_ the starstruck type. It's Gotham City; they get celebrities in here all the fucking _time_. He's not like Dick, getting all flustered every time Miss Famous USA _Whoever_ shows up for a signing and a photo op.

But Bruce Wayne is. Kind of something else.

Honestly, Jason couldn't name a single one of his albums. He's sure they've played his stuff in the store, and that Jason's probably bitched about rich assholes buying their way into their careers, but Bruce Wayne is -

Jason _needs_ to hit that.

When Bruce takes a half hour break from signing, Jason leaves Cass and Steph at the register and follows Bruce into the backroom, where they have the usual not at all fancy takeout waiting for him. Bruce looks up at Jason when he comes in, and Jason kind of - he's usually _better_ at -

"Quite a crowd out there," Jason says. He steps into the room, leans against the table.

"Yes," Bruce says. "More than I expected, even." He looks over the food, stopping on the fruit tray and picking up a strawberry.

"Well, y'know," Jason says. "You're Gotham's favorite son, and all."

Bruce looks _closer_ at him, the way he did when he first walked into the store this morning, grins with his teeth and asks, "You've never heard a single one of my songs, have you?"

"Nope," Jason says. He takes the strawberry out of Bruce's hand, bites down and sucks the juice from it. "But I just google image searched you and that was a pretty risque photoshoot you did for Rolling Stone."

Bruce laughs, something warm and rich. Jason wonders if his singing voice is anything like that. "I assure you, my talent lies in my music."

Jason smirks, picks up a piece of pineapple. The juices drip down his fingers before he brings it to his mouth, chews, swallows. Bruce watches him the whole time. "You wanna know what my talent is?"

"I'm beginning to think you might have a few."

"If you're lucky, you'll find out," Jason says. "I bet," he says, getting in Bruce's space - Bruce has nearly a foot on him, but it feels like they're on more even ground now that Bruce is looking at him with so much _heat_. "I bet I can tell you what you're wearing under those Levis."

"Is that so?" Bruce asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," Jason says. "It's my superpower. So, can I guess?"

Bruce touches his cheek, and Jason almost shivers at the warmth of his hand, the calluses on his fingers. "How old are you?" Bruce asks.

Jason licks his lips, and Bruce follows the movement with his thumb. "Old enough."

Bruce kisses him like fucking thunder, like the heavy metal Roy puts on before they close the store for the night to scare everyone away. Jason wraps his arms around Bruce's neck and Bruce gets his hands under his ass, carries Jason over to the counter.

"See," Jason says, when he gets Bruce's belt undone and his jeans open. "I would've been right."

Bruce laughs again, pulls Jason's jeans down to his ankles and sucks on his tongue before he says, "It doesn't count as a superpower if you say something after the fact."

"So I'm a shitty psychic," Jason says. "You're still gonna fuck me, right?"

Bruce _groans_ , sliding a slick finger inside Jason and scraping his teeth against Jason's shoulder. "Absolutely," he says.

He fucks Jason against the counter, the cabinets rattling every time he thrusts, Jason's thighs squeezing him so tight Jason hopes they bruise, hopes Bruce feels him twenty towns over. Jason comes with Bruce's hand wrapped tight around him, with his head banging into the cabinet above his head, and it's totally worth it that he's _definitely_ going to get fired this time.


End file.
